


Switch it Up

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domme Cora, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Sex Toys, Switch Lydia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: It becomes a thing they do. Lydia drops to her knees for Cora, worships her cunt and her toned body. Cora blindfolds Lydia, ties her to the bed and makes her come four times, until her cunt is red and swollen. She sends Lydia to school multiple times stuffed full of toys, sometimes forbidding her to come until she gets home, sometimes ordering her to.OrLydia has always been a domme, until she meets Cora and finds some submissive tendencies.





	Switch it Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fudging the canon timeline and I'm not even sorry.

Despite what it might look like to outsiders, Lydia is absolutely in charge in her and Jackson's bedroom. It had started when he hadn't been able to get her off, either too lazy or uncaring, and she'd grabbed him by the wrist, directed him just how to touch her. Had pushed his head down between her thighs, instructed him in exactly how to get her off. It had been born of frustration, but Jackson had turned into putty in her hands, eagerly waiting for her to tell him what to do next. It made something in Lydia click.

So they branch out. They discover Jackson loves kneeling in front of her, especially when she's wearing her high heels. He hates his eyes covered, but will happily let her tie him to the bed and tease him for hours, only giving in when he's crying and begging to come. Her strap-on scares him, but once he tries it, he turns into her little cockslut. Lydia can take or leave spanking, but Jackson loves it, and she loves watching him fall apart under her hand.

Lydia learns how to take control over someone, to lead them and guide them when the outside world is just too much and they need someone to fall into. Lydia learns how to take care of him when he needs to safeword, when the emotions are too raw. She learns about subspace and sub drop, how to navigate and avoid, respectively. 

When Jackson leaves, she feels hollow for a long time. She fucks random boys she meets at parties, boys from other schools who don't know her. Boys from her school that do, and are more than happy to take her silicone cock and her wooden paddle. They're a distraction, nothing more. She doesn't mistreat them, no one leaves her bed while dropped and she's very serious about her aftercare, but they aren't like Jackson was. They're play partners, but they don't belong to her. 

There's one boy, Nick, who she takes to her bed more than the others. He's very upfront about how he's just as emotionally unavailable as she is, how this is stress relief and fun, but he isn't looking for commitment. It's a refreshing change from the ones who will agree to her terms, that what they have is sensual, but not romantic, then come back a few months later professing their undying love. Nick doesn't pull that crap. He happily bends over for her flogger (she's quite a fan of hitting instruments, she's discovered), cuddles with her after, sometimes stays for lunch or homework, and never asks her out. It's perfect.

She takes Aiden to her bed because maybe having a big, strong werewolf under her hands will help her stress level, but it doesn't. She's anxious almost all the time she's with him, always waiting for the other shoe to drop. She knows he's not good, but doesn't realize he's _bad_ until Boyd. Then, she just feels dirty and used, even though they'd both known what this thing is between them since the beginning. She puts a stop to it, and he isn't pleased, but she has her wolfsbane pepper spray and banshee scream ready if he gets any ideas about forcing the issue. Instead, he turns and stomps out of the classroom.

Then there's Cora. Cora who challenges her and doesn't back down. Cora who's everything Jackson and Aiden and all the others aren't. Cora who's strong to her core, and hurting and broken. Cora who makes Lydia's breath catch in a way she hasn't felt since she first had Jackson kneel at her feet. She's only been with one girl before, a senior she'd drunkenly rolled around with at a party over the summer, but she wants Cora, wants her much more than Stacy.

Derek sends Cora to warn Lydia away from Aiden. It's a useless threat since Lydia hasn't talked to Aiden in weeks, doesn't want him anywhere near her (thankfully, he's kept his distance after she sprayed him with the pepper spray), but apparently Derek doesn't know that. Cora realizes it immediately, leaning in to breathe deeply, taking in her scent from her throat. It makes Lydia's heart beat just a little faster. They're in the coach's office, Lydia having stepped inside a few minutes earlier to wait for him about her economics project he'd had the nerve to give her an A- on.

"My brother wanted me to discuss your bad taste in guys, but it seems like you've figured that out yourself," Cora says. 

"Not that it's any of your or your brother's business, but no, I'm not sleeping with Aiden anymore," Lydia says. 

"Good, I'd hate to hear they were lying about the whole genius thing," Cora says. 

"Yes, I'm a genius, and yes, now that I don't have my friends with benefits situation, I'm sexually frustrated. Happy?" Lydia says. "Historically, those two things don't mix well."

"Ecstatic," Cora deadpans. "Though I thought the high IQ thing would have helped you realize how dangerous it is messing around with someone that much stronger than you."

"Sweetheart," Lydia says, shaking her head with a smirk. Cora's eyebrows rise. "My last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard. I think I can handle a werewolf."

"I'm sure you can," Cora says, then she's stepping forward, crowding Lydia against the wall. Lydia's eyes widen, her hands grasp at Cora's forearms, but she doesn't push her away. Cora leans in, hands on Lydia's hips, brushing the tip of her nose along Lydia's jaw up to the shell of her ear. She says softly, "There are plenty of other werewolves around if that's what you're looking for, princess."

Lydia...is confused. Normally when she's pressed up against the wall, it's with a boy at her feet with his mouth between her thighs, or propped up while she's fucked open. She's never the one in this position, the one being cornered, the one being hunted. She finds that with Cora, she doesn't hate it. The other girl is a warm line against her body, her hands are small but strong on her waist. She's smells fresh and clean, no layer of Axe or Aqua di Gio to swim through. She's only about an inch taller than Lydia, a shocking difference from Aiden's six-foot height, but there's nothing about her that says weak or frail. 

Lydia feels unmoored from this simple touch alone, from having Cora's body against hers, pressed together from their thighs to their chests. This is more exciting, more tantalizing than when she'd had Jackson eat her out in the girls' locker room after school. Cora hasn't even touched her sexually but she still feels the hot rush of arousal, her body reacting to Cora the way it hasn't for anyone else. Lydia can't help it; she tilts her head, brushing their cheeks together. She can feel Cora's grin against her skin a second before she presses a soft kiss to the hinge of her jaw. 

"Just some food for thought, princess," Cora says, lips brushing her ear. 

Then she's stepping back, and Lydia barely manages to contain her disappointed groan. She's about to ask her why the hell she stopped, but then loud footsteps approach, footsteps she recognizes as Finstock's. Cora winks at her and slips out the door, a mere ten seconds before Finstock walks into the office. 

Cora's all Lydia can think of after her meeting (her grade was changed to an A, though he drew the line at an A+). She's all she thinks about the entire drive home, while she takes a hot bath, while she goes over her chemistry homework. Cora's what she thinks about when she pulls out the slim vibrator she'd bought online. She imagines Cora's hands on her, spreading her thighs. She imagines her mouth, that clever tongue between her folds. Cora spanking her until her milky white skin is bright red. Cora pressing her purple jeweled plug into her ass and making her beg for more. She imagines Cora holding her down, making her come over and over again. Lydia comes with a cry, her orgasm ripped from her, her cunt wet and pulsing. 

Lydia has no idea what to do with this information, so she elects to ignore it for now. That proves difficult though because Cora is suddenly everywhere. She's with Derek and Stiles helping to hunt down the darach, she's at the school threatening Ethan and Aiden (Lydia drags her away from a brewing fight, and Cora lets her), she's at the damn grocery store when Lydia is buying raspberries. She doesn't let Lydia forget her.

They're all at Derek's loft one afternoon, with Derek, Scott, and Stiles arguing about the darach. Peter sits in the background, making scathing comments every once in a while, which Stiles happily volleys back. Allison left ten minutes ago to check in with her dad, and Cora takes her place on the couch next to Lydia. She gently grasps the back of Lydia's neck, making her sigh. The pain from the incessant headache she's had all day fades. Cora doesn't pull away, just digs her thumb into the muscle, working out the tension. Lydia hums and closes her eyes, slumping back further into the couch.

"You need a massage," Cora says. 

From any guy, it would be an obvious and obnoxious come on, but when Lydia looks over, Cora's frowning, like she's actually unhappy with the locked up state of Lydia's muscles.

"My lady is on vacation," Lydia says. "And I haven't exactly had the time lately."

Cora hums and digs her thumb in a little deeper. Lydia lets her eyes flutter shut because fuck, that feels good. She lets Cora massage at her neck, drain the aches from her overworked body, until she's relaxed and free of pain. She's a bit irritated that they're in public, because her back would definitely benefit from this. 

It's like Cora reads her mind, because she leans in and says, "Leave the mountain ash off your windowsill tonight."

Lydia shivers a the command in her voice. "Why?" she asks.

"You know why," Cora says, tightening her grip on the back of Lydia's neck. Lydia gasps softly, arousal blossoming in her. "The choice is yours, princess."

Lydia immediately misses the warmth of Cora's hand when she stands and heads to the kitchen. She brings back Lydia a bottle of water though, so at least there's that. She sits close until Lydia leaves, though she doesn't touch her again. Lydia can't deny that she's disappointed at that.

That night, Lydia doesn't even pretend to debate with herself on if she's lining her window with mountain ash. She's made up her mind and knows what she wants, and once that happens, nothing gets in the way of her and the object of her desires. Cora shows up a little before six, gracefully crawling in her bedroom window. Lydia's lying on her back on her bed, reading, and knows Cora can hear the way her heart speeds up.

Cora doesn't say anything, just crosses the room to sit on Lydia's bed next to her hip. Lydia sets her book aside, though she doesn't make any move to sit up. She's always the one initiating, the one pushing. She wants to see what Cora will do.

Cora rests hand on Lydia's hip, fingers brushing over the soft skin where her shirt's ridden up. She doesn't push farther, doesn't slip her hand up Lydia's shirt or anything like that, just regards Lydia calmly.

"I know that letting go isn't your strong suit," Cora says softly, tracing her thumb over Lydia's soft skin. "But I'm going to ask that you try and let me take care of you tonight, okay?"

Lydia swallows hard and nods. "Okay," she says. Cora's right, she isn't usually one to give up her control, but the idea of letting Cora take over, letting her take the reins from Lydia's hands...it sends a shiver of want through her.

"Good girl," Cora says, and Lydia can feel heat spread between her thighs. "I want you to strip and lie face down for me, okay?"

Lydia nods. If this is going where she thinks it is, she's more than happy to get Cora's hands on her again. She doesn't bother to stand, just sits up and tugs her shirt over her head, dropping it the ground. Cora runs appreciative eyes over her black lace bra, over her soft curves. She slides her skirt down her hips and kicks it to the ground, bending her smooth legs in a way she knows makes people stare. Her black, lacy panties match her bra, because even if she hadn't been sure what would happen tonight, she'd wanted to be prepared.

"You're gorgeous, princess," Cora says.

Lydia hasn't blushed since she was a child, but she can feel her face turning red. It somehow means more from Cora that it does that bumbling boys at school just looking to get their dicks wet. Cora watches avidly as Lydia unsnaps her bra, exposing her soft breasts. Her nipples pebble instantly in the cold, hard and pink. 

Before Cora can tell her again (Lydia knows how much she herself hates having to repeat her commands), Lydia lies back on the bed, rolling onto her stomach. Cora hums in approval and something swells in Lydia. The bed dips as Cora moves, and Lydia can see out of her peripheral vision when she grabs the rose-scented lotion off her nightstand. She swings a leg over Lydia's hips, straddling her thighs, and brushes her thick, red braid over her shoulder.

"I don't like how much tension you're carrying," Cora says quietly. 

A click of the lotion bottle's lid, then Cora's pressing her soft, lotion-slicked hands to Lydia's back. She spends a few minutes spreading the lotion around, working it into her skin, before digging her thumbs into the muscles at the base of Lydia's neck. Lydia groans, eyes fluttering shut. Cora drags her thumbs down each side of her spine, pressing at knots of muscle that Lydia hadn't even realized were there. 

Cora's hands are small but strong, working out tension and pain until Lydia is soft-limbed mess. She'll hit certain spots that make Lydia gasp, that make a thrill of pleasured arousal shoot through her. She doesn't know if that's what it means when people say hitting a pressure point, but she doesn't want it to stop.

Lydia's torn between desperately wanting Cora to do something about the wetness gathering between her thigh, and wanting Cora to never stop massaging her back. This is so much better than the lady Lydia normally goes to, but she wonders if that's more to do with the company than anything else.

Cora's hands travel lower, massing the swell of Lydia's ass. Lydia tries to spread her legs wider, to show where she's wet and aching, but Cora is still straddling her thighs, and all she can do is make disappointed whimpers.

"Shh," Cora says. "I've got you."

Cora spreads Lydia's cheeks, baring her, giving her a glimpse of the wetness between her thighs. She traces a light finger between Lydia's legs, up her soaked slit.

"Please," Lydia whispers. 

That seems to be what Cora's been waiting for. She rolls to the side, flipping Lydia over. Lydia spares a brief moment to be thankful her mom isn't home, then Cora is spreading her thighs and burying her face between her legs. Lydia gasps, tries to reach down and grasp Cora's hair, but Cora grabs her hand before she can make contact.

"Nuh uh, princess," Cora says, pushing Lydia's hands down to the bed. "You keep your hands right there. You move, I stop."

Lydia mewls, a noise she hadn't even known she could make, but keeps her hands at her sides. Cora nods in approval and dips back down, tongue dipping into her wet cunt. Cora eats her out like she's trying to consume her. Lydia had trained her previous partners well, and they were more than capable of making her come, but no one has ever been this invested in her pleasure. Cora's slim fingers slide insider her, rubbing mercilessly against her sensitive g-spot. Her tongue licks at her clit, alternating between quick flicks and long, undulating laves. 

Lydia's thighs are shaking, finer tremors wracking her body. She's so very close, her body tense and ready. Cora suckles at her clit and Lydia almost comes then and there, but then she pulls back, smirking up at her.

"Normally I want my good girls to ask my permission before they come," Cora says. Her voice is rough, and Lydia wonders if she's getting off on this as much as she is. "But since it's your first time like this, I'm feeling generous. Come whenever you can, princess. I want to feel you."

Cora doesn't wait for a response. She circles her lips around Lydia's clit and sucks, massaging her g-spot at the same time. It's only a few more minutes of Cora's clever fingers and wicked tongue before Lydia's gushing as she comes, cunt clenches around Cora's fingers. Cora doesn't let up, doesn't stop licking at her and thrusting her fingers into her, and Lydia wants to tell her she can't come again, that it's too much, but she just whimpers, shocked to her core when she feels herself start tensing again.

She doesn't squirt with her second orgasm, and Cora doesn't try to draw it out for a third. She licks softly at her clit, easing her through it gently, waiting until her sweet little pussy has stopped clinging to her fingers to withdraw them. She presses a kiss to Lydia's clit before crawling up her body, kissing her on the lips. 

Lydia loves the taste of herself on a partner's tongue, loves delving into their mouth and relishing in the fact that they were just between her legs. Cora hums into the kiss, cupping Lydia's jaw with her clean hand. Lydia's tugs her close, making a displeased noise at the layers of clothes between them. 

"You too," Lydia says, tugging at the hem of Cora's t-shirt.

"This was about you," Cora murmurs against her lips.

"And it was fantastic," Lydia says. "But right now, I really need to feel your skin on mine."

"Demanding little thing," Cora teases, but she sits up enough to tug her shirt over her head, followed by her sports bra. Her breasts are round and pale, nipples a dusky pink. Lydia's breath catches at the barbels pierced through each hard nub. She reaches out, then looks up to Cora for permission. Cora looks amused, but says, "Go ahead, princess."

Lydia sits up, uncaring of her own nudity, and cups Cora's soft tits in her hands. She rubs her thumbs over hard, pierced nipples, making Cora moan, eyes fluttering. They harden further under Lydia's touch, pebbling as she rolls them between her fingers. The jewelry glistens and Lydia can't it, she has to lean forward and lick. Cora gasps as Lydia flicks her tongue over her hard nipple, the gasp turning into a moan as she closes her lips around the nub and sucks, alternating between nibbling and laving at it with her tongue. 

Cora tangles her hand in Lydia's hair, holding tightly but not pulling her away. Lydia likes it, likes the pressure and potential there. She takes Cora's nipple between her teeth, flicking her tongue over it right as she gently twists the other, making Cora gasp and shudder. Lydia grins at her success. She trails her hand from Cora's breast down her belly, resting at the button of her jeans. Cora does tug her head back then, before she can work on opening them. 

"Tonight was about you," Cora says again. Her eyes are dark and full of desire.

"And I want to do this," Lydia says. "Please?" 

In some ways, it's strange to be on this end, to be the one saying please instead of granting permission, but mostly it feels good. It feels good to submit to Cora, even if it's just in this small way. It makes her ache wondering what they can do further in the vein.

Cora searches her face for a moment before nodding. "Okay, princess. Let's see if you can make me feel good," Cora says. 

Lydia grins. She loves a challenge, and from the look on her face, Cora knows it. Cora lies back on the bed, letting Lydia unbutton her jeans and slide them down her hips. Her black, cotton panties are soaked through, and Lydia swells in pride at knowing that's because of her. She tugs them down, throwing them over the side of the bed, before spreading Cora's muscled legs wide. 

Lydia's never done this to another girl, she and Stacy hadn't even gotten their clothes off, but she knows what she likes herself and figures that's a good place to start. She licks up Cora's soaked slit, circling around her clit before dipping down to her opening. Cora moans, letting her legs fall open even wider. She lets Lydia explore, let's her nibble at her labia, nudge her hard little clit with her nose, slide a finger inside of her, before she starts to direct her.

Lydia never would have known she likes someone giving her orders, but having Cora instruct her to move her tongue faster, to press harder, lights her up inside. Cora's breathy sighs and gasps whenever she hits just the right spot drive her on, wanting to please her, wanting to wring every ounce of pleasure from her. Wants to earn a repeat performance. 

Cora comes with a shout, two fingers of Lydia's buried inside her soaked, clenching cunt. She tugs Lydia up her body before the contractions even stop, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and kissing her harshly, like she needs to chase the taste of herself on Lydia's tongue.

Lydia is breathless and panting when she pulls away, resting her forehead against Cora's. Cora wraps her arms around her, nuzzling at her temple, and tugging Lydia until she's lying draped over her, head under Cora's chin.

"That was wonderful," Cora says, lips moving against her temple. "So perfect for me."

Lydia melts into the praise, cuddling closer. She feels loose and languid, relaxed in a way she hasn't been for a while. Cora just holds her close and strokes her hair, murmurs soft praise and sweet words. They're both sticky, inner thighs smeared with their come, but Lydia is more than fine with putting off cleaning up for now.

It's Cora who eases herself out from under Lydia, crossing her room to the en suite and coming back with a damp wash cloth. She gently cleans between Lydia's legs before wiping herself off, crawling back into bed and leaning on her side, propped up on her elbow. She seems completely unconcerned with her nudity and Lydia doesn't know if that's a wolf thing or a her thing, but she's not complaining.

"Is this something you'd want to do again?" Cora asks.

Lydia rolls to her side, mimicking Cora's pose. 

"It is," Lydia says. "I've never, um, subbed for someone before. And I know this wasn't a hardcore scene, but that's something I'd like to explore. With you."

Cora smiles, reaching out and brushing her fingers over Lydia's cheek. "Thank you for trusting me with that," Cora says. "I would love that. How about you get me a list of your likes, dislikes, and limits, and we can explore some?"

"Perfect," Lydia says. She flushes a bit and says, "I like you calling me princess."

Cora grins. "I like you being my princess," Cora says, resting her hand on the curve of Lydia's neck. "And, I can't wait to see you take my strap-on."

Lydia's breath hitches, making Cora smirk. Yeah, yeah she's 100% in for that.

Cora stays the night, her limbs tangled with Lydia's under the blankets. Lydia doesn't usually sleep naked, but she likes the skin-on-skin contact, likes the way Cora rubs against her in her sleep, scents her even when she's unconscious. 

When Lydia's alarm goes off, Cora grumbles unhappily and tries to cling like an octopus, but Lydia pokes her until she lets go. When she comes back from the shower, Cora is still in bed, face buried in Lydia's pillow.

"Do you actually go to Beacon Hills High?" Lydia asks.

"No," Cora mumbles. "I graduated already."

Cora doesn't look thrilled about it, but she sits up, blankets pooling around her waist, and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She's adorable, rumpled and soft-looking, something she never thought she'd say about Cora.

"Work on your list for me today if you have time," Cora says. She stands and starts dressing, pulling on yesterday's clothes. "And let me know if you feel like doing something tonight."

Lydia walks over, a sway in her hips, skirt swishing around her bare thighs. She presses against Cora, draping her arms over her shoulders. Cora's hands immediately rest on her waist and she leans in, kissing her softly. 

"I want to," Lydia says. Cora grins.

"I'll see you tonight then, princess," Cora says. 

Lydia's mind is on Cora all day. She's distracted in class, though not enough to get any work wrong. She can't help wondering what Cora has planned for tonight, just how good it will feel to get fucked by her. If Cora will tie her up, if she'll be blindfolded.

It turns out she doesn't have to wait, because in the middle of English, she gets a text from Cora.

_Meet me in the bathroom._

Her teacher waves her hand dismissively when Lydia asks to use the restroom, and Lydia is out the door. The halls are quiet in between classes and when she gets to the bathroom, it's empty except for Cora. She's leaning against a stall, smiling slightly. 

"I didn't think I'd see you until tonight," Lydia says, stepping forward to kiss her.

"Mm, I had a thought," Cora says. She reaches into her jacket pocket, pulling out a small bullet vibe with a thin cord attached. Lydia's mouth goes dry. "This is connected to an app on my phone so I can turn it off and on whenever I want. I want to slide this inside your pretty little cunt and have you walk around with it in all day, messy and aching for me." 

Lydia swallows hard, her pussy pulsing in anticipation. "Am I allowed to come?"

Cora grins. "If you want to get off in the middle of your class and think you can hide it, that's up to you," she says. "Up for it?"

Lydia doesn't hesitate. "God, yes," she says.

"Good girl," Cora says. 

Cora tugs her into the larger bathroom stall, positioning Lydia so her hands are braced against the wall, her back to Cora. Cora hums appreciatively and flips Lydia's skirt up, showing off her sheer thong. She runs a finger over the soaked crotch, making Lydia mewl.

"Is this for me, princess?" Cora asks.

Lydia nods. Cora hums. She nudges the fabric to the side, running the tip of her finger over her wet lips before dipping inside. Lydia closes her eyes, breath hitching as Cora crooks her finger, pressing against her g-spot briefly before withdrawing. Cora chuckles at her whine. A second later, Cora runs the round tip of the vibe over her labia, using her juices to wet it. She presses it in slowly, Lydia's cunt hungrily swallowing the toy. 

Cora rubs small circles over Lydia's clit, smearing her wetness around, then pulls away, sliding her underwear back and pulling down her skirt. Lydia whines in confusion. Lydia glares over her shoulder, then gasps as Cora taps her phone, the vibe buzzing to life inside her. It's a low setting, but it's there, and she rocks her hips into it. 

"Leave it in all day and I'll fuck you tonight," Cora says. She presses a kiss to Lydia's flushed cheek. "Have a good day, princess."

The rest of the day is torture. Cora will leave the vibe on low for five minutes, then set it to a high, pulsating setting. Lydia's fighting not to rock onto her seat, grateful there aren't any werewolves in her class to smell her arousal, when the vibration stops, making her groan in frustration. It continues all day, teasing her to the edge then stopping completely. She's wet and dripping, shifting in her seat in the library over lunch when she texts Cora.

**To: Cora Hale  
You're a menace**

Cora answers barely a minute later.

_From: Cora Hale  
Have you come for me yet?_

**To: Cora Hale  
No! You keep turning it off!**

_From: Cora Hale  
Hmm, can't have that. I'm going to turn it on high for five minutes. Let's see what that does for you._

Two seconds later, the vibe inside Lydia buzzes to life, pressing right against her g-spot. She gasps, unable to stop rocking against her chair. She glances around. She was smart enough to pick a table in the back corner of the library, out of anyone's sight. She rolls her hips, pressing her aching core against the seat of the chair.

She shudders as she comes, looking around wildly to make sure no one saw. She just came at school, in public, imagine Cora's hands on her body, her mouth on her cunt. She texts her with shaking fingers, biting her lip at the toy buzzes inside her. It cuts off once Cora reads the text that she's come.

_From: Cora Hale  
Such a good girl for me. I wish I were there to lick you clean._

She swears, her cause of death is going to be Cora Hale.

Cora does fuck her that night. She reads over Lydia's list of interests and limits, giving hers to Lydia to peruse, then bends her over, ties her wrists to the headboard, and eats her out until Lydia is begging, knees weak. Cora pulls on her strap-on, sighing happily as the dildo in the crotch nestles up inside her, and fucks Lydia hard and fast, not stopping until Lydia comes twice. 

It becomes a thing they do. Lydia drops to her knees for Cora, worships her cunt and her toned body. Cora blindfolds Lydia, ties her to the bed and makes her come four times, until her cunt is red and swollen. She sends Lydia to school multiple times stuffed full of toys, sometimes forbidding her to come until she gets home, sometimes ordering her to. 

They discover Lydia loves sensation play, loves Cora circling her hard nipples with ice, slipping a cube into her hot cunt. She gets a thrill from the sting of a spank followed by the brush of a feather. She loves being spanked hard, loves the crop and the paddle, but doesn't like the cane for play, only for punishment. They discover how much they both love Cora marking up Lydia's fair skin, but only under her clothes, where it's private for the two of them. 

The first time Cora plays with Lydia's ass, she's a sobbing mess. It's good, Cora is sure to rub her clit and tease her cunt, and fuck she loves Cora stretching her open. She has a metal princess plug, the base jeweled, and she coos as Lydia's ass swallows it up, stretching wide around the thickest part before sucking it inside. It's heavy inside her and shifts when Cora makes her stand. Her cunt is dripping. Cora makes wear it out to dinner that night, smirking every time Lydia shifts in her seat. 

A few of Lydia's past hookups come sniffing around, trying to get a repeat performance. They're turned away by Lydia, smirking with her girlfriend wrapped around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
